


Snogging and Football -Mystrade Teenlock

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Teenlock, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade had been dating in secret for three months when a small boy with a brown curly mop walked in on them snogging against the wall of Mycroft's bedroom. Greg and Mycroft both needed this relationship to be secret, their life was already set and this would surely screw it all up. Greg decides he doesn't want to be a secret any longer and admits his love to Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snogging and Football -Mystrade Teenlock

**Author's Note:**

> YAY MYSTRADE TEENLOCK! This is quiet long for something I only spent a couple hours on :) Enjoy!!

“EW!” Sherlock screeched, he’d just walked in on his brother in the middle of hitting second base with a guy. Mycroft turned away from the boy he had pressed firmly against his bedroom wall to face his little brother, he was only a four years younger than Mycroft, he was enrolled in the local primary school, fifth year student with the intellect of a 12th, he had small slender limbs and a curly brown mess sitting on his head. His body was still, Mycroft gulped and rushed towards Sherlock, 

“Don’t tell mummy” he said, Sherlock made a mocking puke noise and imitated a spewing motion. He knew something wasn’t right when his brother took another life into his room that he kept so privet, never in his entire life had he seen Mycrof interact with another human besides himself for more than 20 minutes. Greg Lestrade, a year older than Mycroft holmes, slid his back up the wall and made his way over Mycroft and Sherlock. He stood cautiously behind Mycroft and waited for someone to break the silence. Sherlock had his eyes fixed on Greg like he was an extraterrestrial life form, his brother glared at Sherlock, begging him to stop. Greg reached his hand out and felt Mycroft grip it tightly behind his back. They had been secretly dating for three months, Mycroft’s parents didn’t approve of homosexuality, they believed their sons needed to carry out the Holmes name and bloodline and Greg was afraid he would be kicked off his football team, they weren’t so accepting either. Sherlock broke his intense stare and turned to his brother,

“Mycroft, who is this?” Sherlock crossed his arms, “and why were you snogging him” he snickered. Greg returned the gesture by letting out a small chuckle.

“Sherlock, this is” Mycroft paused, he tightened his grip on Greg’s hand. “This is Greg, he’s my boyfriend”. Sherlock made an immature ‘oooohhhhhh’ noise, he may have the mind of a genius but he was still an immature 12 year old. Mycroft rolled his eyes, he turned towards the 17 year old who was still wearing his football jersey, he’d come ‘round after practice, sweaty and dirty. Greg let go of Mycroft's delicate hand and stepped around him, he crouched in front of the thin little boy with an already beautifully structured face.

“Hey buddy” Greg said smiling, “you play football?” he asked picking up his football from the foot of Mycroft’s perfectly made bed. Sherlock nodded, “wanna go have a quick game?” Greg lifted an eyebrow laughing through his words confidently. Sherlock slipped his tiny hand him Greg’s and walked him to the backyard. Mycroft followed, his heart filled with joy watching the two play with the black and white truncated icosahedron shaped ball. It was five o’clock when Greg finally let the persistent little boy win, he scooped up Sherlock gave him a big hug, 

“good game kido”, he put sherlock down. Sherlock giggled and ran to grab Mycroft who was standing at the side line, Sherlock lead him over to his boyfriend. Mycroft’s heart fluttered and his knees quaked, seeing his boyfriend with kids made his interior melt, he was so sexy, it made Mycroft semi aroused but made sure he kept his seductive lip bites and glares at his boyfriend on the minimal. 

The two lead Greg to the door, 

“brother, can you please give Greg and I a minute” Mycroft smiled down at his brother, Sherlock huffed and ran in the living room, still peeking his head around the corner of the door frame so he could monitor what Greg and his brother were doing. Greg flipped a part of his light brown hair that hanging over his eyes away with his hand and grinned cheekily. 

“I have to go” Greg finally said, he and Mycroft had just been gazing at each other paraphrasing what they wanted to say but they couldn’t because they both knew Sherlock was watching and listening from behind the door. Mycroft frowned, he took a step towards Mycroft and joint his hands around Greg’s torso. He made sure his voice was hushed before he spoke, 

“when you were playing with Sherlock there was this one moment where I just thought” Mycroft pause, he tilted his head and bit his bottom lip,“wow, he is really sexy” Mycroft said seriously. They broke out in a soft chuckle,

“oh really?” Greg said tilting his head planting a long, deep kiss on Mycroft’s smiling lips. “Bye beautiful” he pulled away, “I’ll see you tomorrow” Greg winked. Mycroft nuzzled his face into Greg’s thick shoulder, begging him not to go.

“I love you” Greg whispered, he stood frozen, he’d never said that to anyone besides his parents before. Mycroft tensed up, he lifted his head, his mouth parted. 

“That was the first time you’ve ever said that” Mycroft smiled,

“I know. Mycroft, I love you, I really do and I don't care who knows it. Mycroft I love you and I want to have lunch with you and I want to go on walks with you without having to check behind our backs to see if there were onlookers” Greg giggled. Mycroft leaned into Greg’s lips and passionately kissed him,

“I love you too” He too wanted the secrecy of their relationship to end, he finally let go of wanting to keep it from his parents because he was afraid of what they might think. They both re-priortised, Greg put their relationship before his teammate's judgemental comments he knew they'd make when he was doing warm ups or taking a shower and Mycroft risked the possibility of being dubbed the 'black sheep' of the Holmes family.

Mycroft’s heart tumped, his body shaked and his brain buzzed when he entered the house again. Mycroft stumbled into the lounge room, where his little brother tried to make him self look busy as a cover up, he didn’t mind so much, he had bigger thoughts occupying his head space. Sherlock giggled under his breath, 

“you’ve got a boyfriend” he cooed. He walked over to his elder sibling and made a theatrical interpretation of how Greg and Mycroft were kissing. Mycroft, who’d usually be irritated laughed and hugged Sherlock tightly. He couldn’t wipe his giddy 'school girl crush’ feeling, he secretly didn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My day was really hectic, this afternoon I also spent in addition to writing his, a sherlock tribute video :) I don't know if you'd be interested but here is the link: http://letstradedeerstalkers.tumblr.com/post/92722001188/sentiment-is-a-dangerous-thing-by comment below if you check it out. *Yawns* goodnight beautiful! oh and thank you so much for all the amazing feedback I have received on my two pervious works! It means a lot. Got a fan fiction writing prompt (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


End file.
